InuYasha: Future Visits
by Merle Hikari
Summary: Chisako Higurashii, Kagome and InuYasha's child from the future. But now, she's been taken back to the past to fullfill her purpose. What is it! R&R please!


Inu-Yasha: Future Visits  
  
"AHAHAHAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHA!!" a voice screamed loudly and echoed over Tokyo. "How could I have fallen asleep after my alarm clock went off?! I'm gonna be so late, darn it!! This is my last year before I go to high school and my first day of the last year of middle school and I'm already screwing up?! What happened to my good luck?!" Chisako Higurashi screamed at the top of her lungs, her silver hair with white streaks flying behind her. Her yellow eyes were filled with panic and exhaustion as she ran towards her school.  
  
Chisako's Voice Over: Konnichiwa, watashi wa Higurashi Chisako desu. I'm fourteen years old and in my last year of middle school before I got off to high school. My parents are Inu-Yasha and Kagome Higurashi. People stay away from me because my father is a half-demon from feudal Japan, but he's actually really cool. They also make fun of her because of my white dog ears and because I'm also a half demon, well, sort of, I guess you could say quarter demon, but I still have the dog ears. Kagome married Inu-Yasha and I'm the result. I never knew I'd also be going back into the past, into Feudal Japan.  
  
"NOOOOO!! THE GATE'S CLOSING!!" Chisako screamed and the gates closed themselves. "Shimatta!!" she shouted and run at top speed and then did something she rarely ever did: jumped over the gate and landed on the ground running. She hated that talent, being able to jump over stuff like her father did. She finally ran into her classroom, panting, while her teacher looked at her with a strict face. "Gomen naisai!" Chisako panted and her teacher pointed to her seat. Chisako nodded and happily walked over to it, and began to sit down when the girl behind her pulled it out from under her and she fell to the floor. Chisako growled and looked up and held up her hand, preparing to use her attack. "How DARE YOU?!" Chisako screamed and raised her hand, and brought it down as the girl screamed.  
  
Chisako sat in the principals office, sighing. "Why, God? Why did I have to inherit my father's temper?" she sighed and then her mother's temper flashed into her mind. "Okay, maybe I have both of my parent's tempers," Chisako sighed as the secretary nodded that the principal was ready to see her now.  
  
"Waaaai, a month's detention. How much worse could I have messed up this 'supposed to be good' last middle school year?! Okaasan and Outasasan are gonna be so mad at me!" Chisako whined, walking into her home. "I'm home!!" she said flatly, and her grown up mother Kagome walked into the hall-way. "Welcome home! How was your first day back at middle school?" Kagome asked and Chisako sighed. "Uh, well, it didn't go all too well..." Chisako said and her father came into the hallway. "Whaddja do this time?" Inu-Yasha asked and Chisako told them about jumping over the gate, the girl pulling out her chair from under her, and her almost ripping the girl to shreds with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and how she got a month's detention, and after she finished Kagome didn't look too happy while Inu-Yasha looked pleased. "She deserved it, Chisako!! Good job!" Inu-Yasha said and stopped once he got a warning glare from Kagome. "Chisako, how could you?!" Kagome shouted and Chisako sighed again. "Come on, okaasan, a month's detention is enough, don't ground me too!" Chisako whined, putting on her best 'I'm sorry, please don't ground me' face and Kagome rolled her eyes and pointed up to Chisako's room. "You, go, now!!" Kagome said these three words only to make her point to Chisako. Chisako got up and walked up-stairs to her room, sighing as she plopped onto her bed. "Man, what a sucky start to the beginning of my last year in middle school," Chisako sighed and fell asleep, ignoring her homework and not bothering to change out of her school uniform.  
  
In Feudal Japan, Inu-Yasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sango and Kagome were fighting Juromaru and Kageromaru, Inu-Yasha held up his sword and brought it down fiercely, and the Wind Scar destroyed the two demons. The Wind Scar stayed there for a minute and everybody blinked. "Should it be staying like that for that long?" Sango asked and Inu-Yasha shrugged. They didn't know it was opening a portal to the future.  
  
Chisako woke up due to a bright light coming from her room. She looked up and saw what appeared to be a bright yellow light. "Oh? What's this?" she asked herself and got up off of her bed to get closer. She got face to face with it and suddenly it engulfed her. "AHH!" she screamed and the light disappeared from her room, leaving it silent and empty.  
  
Chisako realized she was falling, falling into what looked like the same yellow light, only it was moving fiercely. "Nani?! Oh crap, I'm gonna fall right into it!!" she cursed and suddenly, as she was just an inch away from it, it stopped and she fell into the burnt ground, knocking herself out. Kagome and the others were walking away when she heard a thump, and she turned around to see a silver haired girl lying on the spot where the Wind Scar had been. "Um, was she there before?" Kagome asked and everybody turned around to see her. "Who is she?" Shippo asked, watching her carefully as if she could turn into a demon any second and eat him. "How the hell are we supposed to know, Shippo?" Inu-Yasha said flatly and Sango and Kagome went towards her. "Kagome...Inu-Yasha, look," Sango said and Kagome gasped. Inu-Yasha looked as if he could care less but went over anyway, and then he saw the ears and the mid-back length silver hair. "She has dog ears..." Kagome said in dis-belief. "Well, it is obvious she is hurt, let's take her with us and tend to her wounds," Miroku said, and the rest sweatdropped. "Miroku, you just want to see if she'll have your child," Sango said coldly and Miroku anime fell. Chisako woke up in a hut, and she looked around. "I don't think I'm at home anymore," she said, getting up. Suddenly she stopped once she saw something move. She went into a fighting stance and raised her claws, and prepared to attack when she saw a small fox-like boy. She sweat-dropped and lowered her claws. "Shippo?" she said in dis-belief, staring at the small fox demon. "How did you know my name?!" he said in fright and Chisako looked around the dark hut and finally it dawned on her. "I'M NOT AT HOME ANYMORE!!" she screamed loudly.  
  
Chapter Two: Future Girl in Feudal Japan!  
  
"This is a dream, a complete and total dream. I'm still asleep in my bed, at my home, in my room with okaasan and outasasan fighting over whose right and who's wrong about me being punished!!" Chisako shouted, running around in the small tent, bumping into things and slapping, pinching and anything else that would wake her up. "Wake up Chisako, wake up Chisako!" she kept shouting to herself and finally ran out of the hut and bumped into somebody. "Hey, watch where you're—," but she saw who she had just bumped into. She gasped and saw her father. "Outasasan?!" she shouted and he blinked. "What the hell?" Inu-Yasha said, and Chisako hugged him. "I'm so glad!! I thought I was going insane!!" Chisako said and Inu-Yasha looked at her as if she WAS insane. "Inu-Yasha is she awake?" a voice called out and Chisako looked up. "Okaasan!" she shouted and ran towards Kagome but stopped once she noticed something. "You look...different..." Chisako said and she looked around her and finally it came to her. "Oh, god..." Chisako said and realized where she was. "Don't tell me I'm in Feudal Japan..." Chisako whined, looking at Inu-Yasha and Kagome hopefully. "You are, didn't you know?" Kagome asked and Chisako took and deep breath, "How in the world did I get here?! All I remember is coming home and telling you two about my horrible first day back at middle school, and then you two fighting over what punishment to give me and then I fell asleep and then I dreamt that I saw a yellow light and fell into it, knocking myself out, and then I find Shippo in the hut with me and then I run around trying to wake myself up, only I failed horribly at that, and then I run into Outasasan and then I stop and see my Okaasan and then you tell me I'm in Feudal Japan and here I'm am screaming at the top of my lungs and now Outasasan's probably gonna shout at me to shut up and then I'll find out you guys have no idea what in the world I'm shouting about and then Outasasan will get on my case about my calling him Outasasan and you Okaasan and then I'll find out I can't go back to my time and then someone will most likely come and hit on me!!" Chisako shouted and panted after this and Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked at her in shock and amazement that she could shout that long. "First off, I was going to tell you to shut up and why the hell you were calling me Outasasan, but now that you've said all that and creeped me out, I'm going to ignore you and maybe you'll go away. And no one would want to hit on you, unless--," Inu-Yasha said and was cut off by Miroku coming up. "Ah, I see she's awake, good," Miroku said going over to her, and Chisako looked over at him and gasped. "Perverted Houshi-sama?!" she shouted, pointing at Miroku who blinked. "I am NOT perverted," Miroku said and walked up to her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have you confused with someone--," Chisako started but then shrieked as Miroku felt her up. "You...You..." Chisako said growling. "PERVERTED HOUSHI-SAMA!!" Chisako screamed and kicked him in the gut while jumping on him and punched him several times. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEA--," Chisako began but Kagome grabbed her hand. "Lemme go!!" Chisako shouted and Kagome pulled her off of him. "Lemme go, he deserves more then that!!" Chisako growled and Kagome didn't let go. Chisako decided to was time to use her power again. She got on her feet and jumped up, carrying Kagome with her, and Kagome blinked. Chisako landed near Miroku who gasped in horror and ran into the hut. "COME BACK HERE!" "What's all the fuss about?" a voice asked and Chisako stopped and saw Sango and squealed happily. "Sango-sama?!" Chisako squealed hopefully and Sango blinked but nodded. Chisako screamed a fan girl scream and ran over to Sango. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you!! I'm so happy!" Chisako said and hugged Sango who just looked confused. "Um, who are you?" Sango asked and Chisako blinked. "Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know me. I am Chisako Higurashi, and, well, I'm from the future," Chisako hesitated saying and Kagome and Inu-Yasha gasped at the same time. "Chisako..." Kagome said, "Higurashi?" Inu-Yasha finished for her. Chisako nodded. "This may seem weird, but I am the future daughter of Kagome Higurashi and Inu-Yasha," Chisako said quickly and they all blinked. "Future daughter of Kagome and Inu-Yasha?" Sango said and Chisako nodded and Miroku and Sango burst out laughing while Inu-Yasha and Kagome blushed. "What's so funny?!" Chisako shouted and the two stopped long enough to talk. "No way Inu-Yasha and Kagome could have a future child!" Miroku said and Chisako grew angry. "Listen, Perverted Houshi-sama, unless you don't wanna hold a limb in your arms, I suggest you shut up," Chisako said warningly and amazingly, Miroku obeyed. "Well, she DOES have Inu-Yasha's temper," Sango said and Chisako glared. "Sango-sama, I don't wanna have to rip off her hand or arm, but I will if you continue," Chisako said warningly. "I know it's hard to believe, but I am, in fact, Inu-Yasha and Kagome's future daughter. I probably came because something happened that made me come here for no reason." "Then why are you here in the first place?" Inu-Yasha asked flatly, ignoring the fact that she 'might' be his future daughter with Kagome, which he seriously doubted. "If I knew how to get back home, I wouldn't be here telling you I'm from the future," Chisako said, a sweatdrop sliding on her head, while Inu-Yasha glared. "Listen kid, how do we know you're not lying to us? You DID come from the Wind Scar where Kageromaru and Juromaru were when they died, so how do we know you're not from Naraku?" Inu-Yasha asked and Chisako shrieked. "Don't tell me I'm far enough back in the past where that Naraku guy is still alive!!" Chisako screeched and fell to her knees. "Why me?" Chisako cried, and Kagome, still in shock that she had a future daughter with Inu- Yasha, knelt down next to her. "Hey, its okay, we're all fighting together to defeat Naraku," Kagome said sweetly and Chisako glared. "I am not going to have a child with HER," Inu-Yasha said stubbornly, even though Chisako noticed he was still blushing. "Listen, Inu-Yasha, if you were paying any attention to my scent, you'd realize it is mixed with Kagome's and yours, you baka," Chisako said annoyed, and Inu-Yasha twitched. "Who are you calling a baka, kid?" Inu-Yasha said threateningly, holding up a fist. "Inu-Yasha, OSUWARI!" Kagome said simply and Inu-Yasha went into the ground. Chisako grinned. "I like that ability," Chisako said and Kagome blinked. "But if you are me and Inu-Yasha's...you know, daughter, wouldn't you have gone into the ground as well?" Kagome asked and Chisako snorted. "No, because I don't have the stupid necklace," Chisako said bored. "I wonder how I'm supposed to get home," she said to herself and Kagome over- heard her. "We can find out now," Kagome said and Inu-Yasha came up. "Wait a minute; we could use her to our advantage," Inu-Yasha said in his confident voice while Chisako raised her eye brow. "Oh? And how so?" Chisako asked and Inu-Yasha smiled his evil looking smile. "Because you can tell us if we're gonna beat Naraku's butt or not, kid," Inu-Yasha said, grabbing Chisako's head. "First off, you're annoying me with being so confident that I will tell you, second off, I'm not gonna tell you a thing even if you beg me too, okay? So take you little hand off my head and I'll be going to find a way back home, good bye," Chisako said, all Kagome-like, got up and walked off. "One thing is for sure, she has your attitude, Kagome," Inu-Yasha said and Kagome twitched. "Osuwari!!" Kagome said angrily and Inu-Yasha went into the ground.  
  
Chisako say neat the hut, watching them all. "Young okaasan and young outasasan, how the hell did I get here?" Chisako asked herself and suddenly five light blades came towards her. "EEKS!" she shouted and jumped over the hut which was destroyed. "What the...?" she said and said a woman in a beautiful robe with black hair and red eyes. "I see, so YOU'RE the one Naraku told me to take care of," she said in a cool and calm voice, smirking at Chisako. "Don't tell me, Kagura, right?" Chisako said in the same cool and calm voice, intending on getting on Kagura's nerves. "First incarnation of Naraku, second one Kanna, third and fourth Kageromaru and Jorumaru, and that's all I can remember at the moment," Chisako said and Kagura glared. "Wow, she really is from the future!" Sango said and Chisako smirked at her. "Just figured it out, have we, Sango-sama?" Chisako said and jumped up towards Kagura. "Wait, Kagura's really powerful!!" Kagome shouted and turned to Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha, don't just sit there, help her!!" Kagome ordered and Inu-Yasha looked like he could care less. "Feh, let her get killed, at least I won't have a kid with you," Inu-Yasha said and Kagome's anger grew. "INU-YASHA, HELP HER NOW!!" Kagome shouted and Inu-Yasha jumped and glared. "Fine!!" Inu-Yasha shouted back and Chisako rolled her eyes. "Kami-sama, save us," Chisako said and raised her claws. "You're gonna regret tryin' to kill me, Kagura!!" Chisako growled and Kagura looked un- phased. "Wait a minute...are you, and quarter demon?" Kagura asked and Chisako gasped. "My, my, this ought to be interesting," she said in her mock amused voice and began to attack. How did she know?! Chisako thought and prepared herself for a fight of her life.  
  
Chapter Three: More People from The Future?  
  
Chisako screamed as she fell to the ground hardly. "Darn it!" she shouted and dodged more of Kagura's Dancing Blades. "No choice, I'll have to jump," Chisako said and jump over Kagura and held up her claw. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Chisako shouted and Kagura dodged it. "What were you aiming at?" Kagura said and swung her fan around, creating more dancing blades which Chisako couldn't dodge. She screeched and fell into the pile of wood that was the hut.  
  
By the wolf tribe, Akiyama stopped as he smelled blood in the air. What's that smell? Akiyama thought as he sniffed again. He turned he's dark brown eyes to Kouga and ran off towards the smell. Someone's in danger!! He thought and ran faster.  
  
"God, I'm nearly dead already!! You finished your job, now leave!!" Chisako said and Inu-Yasha struggled holding up his sword, and Kagura smirked. "No, you quarter demon, I have a mission to full-fill for Naraku, and until I complete it, I will not leave," Kagura said and turned her fan into a half circle. "Dance of the Dragon," she said and her attack went out to Chisako who gasped and the other four gasped as well. "Chisako, look out!" Kagome shouted and Chisako braced herself, and when she didn't feel anything she looked up and saw what looked like a wolf half demon. This scent...he's a half demon, and a wolf at that. I don't think outasasan is gonna be happy with THIS. Chisako thought, remembering her mother and father fighting over about a wolf demon called Kouga. She looked over at Inu-Yasha who had also picked up the scent and was glaring at the half demon. Kagura looked taken back and obviously she had figured out before any of them. "I see, you must be a descendant of Kouga, the wolf demon. I suppose you were transported back here as well?" Kagura said and Chisako gasped before a piece of wood hit her in the head and she blacked out.  
  
She woke up to the sound of shouts. She got up and went out of a small cabin and saw that she was in a village. She saw Inu-Yasha and the boy fighting. "What's going on?" Chisako asked and the boy and Inu-Yasha looked up. "So, you awake, kid?" Inu-Yasha asked, and Chisako glared. "My name is not kid, it's Chisako. You're just calling me kid because you can't stand the fact that I'm your future daughter, and why does my head feel like it's been hit by a bus continuously?" Chisako said, rubbing her head which caused more pain. "You are NOT my future daughter; you are just a girl who has it caught in her head that I have a kid with Kagome," Inu-Yasha said stubbornly and Chisako waved her hand. "Think what you will," Chisako said and looked at her outfit and shrieked. "Okay, who in the hell gave me this outfit?!" Chisako screeched as she looked down at the skimpy outfit that looked like Yura's, only underneath there was pink lace and a yellow tie around her waist, and suddenly Kagome appeared with Chisako's torn ice blue school uniform. "It was torn during the battle with Kagura," Kagome said and Chisako glared. "Why did you give me this skanky outfit? I will NOT go around walking in this skimpy outfit, who knows what pervy thoughts Perverted Houshi-sama will have if I do," Chisako said, glaring at Miroku. "Trust me, I think he's learned his lesson with you," Sango said and Chisako anime fell. "Yeah, right," Chisako muttered and turned to the half wolf demon. She studied him for a minute, seeing he had straight black hair and dark brown eyes. "Anou, I wanna thank you for saving me," Chisako said and walked towards him but Inu-Yasha got in front of her. "Don't talk to him, kid," Inu-Yasha said and Chisako blinked. "Demo, he saved my life," Chisako said and Inu-Yasha glared. "So?" he said and Chisako pushed him away and went in front of the boy. "Thank you, I mean, for saving my life. Ignore Inu-Yasha; he's just mad because you're a descendant of Kouga, right?" Chisako asked and the boy nodded. "I'm Chisako," Chisako said and the boy smiled. "Akiyama," he said and Chisako slightly blushed, and Inu-Yasha saw this and growled. "Yeh done kid? Good, now leave before I cut your head off," Inu-Yasha said and Chisako realized something. "Where's Kagura?" she asked and Akiyama smiled again. "She fled when Inu-Yasha-sama used Wind Scar, you're lucky to be alive right now; she's a strong enemy," Akiyama said politely and Chisako smiled back un-controllably. "Akiyama!!" a voice shouted and Akiyama turned around to see Kouga. Chisako gulped. "Oh boy..." she said and tried sneaking back but Inu-Yasha stopped her. "Oh, Akiyama, why are you hanging out with the Mutt?" Kouga asked and he's eyes fell on Chisako and she tensed up. Kouga walked towards her a sniffed for a minute and his eyes widened. "Here it comes..." Chisako said, bracing herself. "You have the scent of both Inu-Yasha and Kagome!!" Kouga said, shocked and in dis-belief. "Yeah, what about it?" Chisako asked, glaring. Akiyama went in front of the both. "Come on, Chisako's been through enough already, let her rest, Kouga-sama," Akiyama said and Chisako went bright red. He's standing up for me...why, though? Chisako thought to herself, and Inu- Yasha got in front of Chisako. "Listen kid, I can thank you for savin' Chisako, but if you stay around here for another moment, I'll rip yer head off, okay?!" Inu-Yasha said and Chisako realized he called her by her name. "Akiyama, just leave, thanks for saving me." Chisako said and Akiyama nodded, dragging Kouga, who was putting up quite a fight, with him. Chisako waved dazedly and went back into the cabin as Kaede, Sango and Kagome watched with the same thought in their heads: Inu-Yasha is not going to be happy with her destiny.  
  
I'm fourteen, too young to be falling for some guy! Chisako thought and blushed. "Hey, why don't we go and look around Feudal Japan?" asked a voice and Chisako turned around and gasped as she saw Akiyama. "How'd you get past Inu-Yasha?" Chisako asked amazed, getting up. "I snuck past him," Akiyama said and Chisako laughed. "You know, if he catches you here, he'll kill you," Chisako said getting out of the cabin and smiling. "But I suppose it's worth it, let's go!" Chisako said and ran off, Akiyama following, unable to hide he's smile.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the beloved characters by Rumiko Takahashi, I just own Chisako, Akiyama, and the three Mystical Mirror Swords of Power, okay? Don't sue me, I'm only twelve. X.x  
  
Chapter four: Kagami Kantana no Yume/Mirror Sword of Dreams  
  
Chisako lay on her spot on the floor, thinking of a plan to get past Inu- Yasha, who had caught her and Akiyama exploring Feudal Japan. Chisako learned that Akiyama had also been transported to the past by the Wind Scar, only ended up in front of his ancestor, Kouga.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Oi, do you know where you're going, Akiyama?" Chisako asked, looking around in the dark forest. Akiyama shrugged. "I'm new here, too. But don't worry, if anything attacks, I'll protect you," he said confidentially and Chisako snickered. "Thanks, but I don't need any protecting, I can fight on my own," Chisako said and something moved that made her jump. Akiyama raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "What?! It was sudden, that's all," Chisako said, looking away, blushing at her own foolishness. "Anyway, do you think we'll ever get back home?" Chisako asked and Akiyama shrugged. "Who knows? It's obvious we were brought here for a reason, whatever that reason is," Akiyama said thoughtfully and Chisako looked up at the darkening sky. "Yeah, but how will we know if our purpose? What if we were just brought here by mistake?" Chisako asked herself looking up thoughtfully. Suddenly she heard something move, and she turned around to see Kouga staring at them both. "Akiyama, what are you doing with HER?!" Kouga asked and Chisako glared. "My name is Chisako, you idiot!" Chisako yelled and suddenly Inu-Yasha came jumping out of the trees. "Inu-Yasha!!" Chisako shrieked and he landed in front of her, glaring at Akiyama and Kouga. "Mutt face, I'm warning you, you keep that puppy away from Akiyama, otherwise I'll kill her next time!" Kouga shouted and Chisako glared. "I resent being called a puppy, and if you dare touch me, this puppy will kick your ass," Chisako said, twitching. "Yeah well, keep your little boy away from Chisako, or else I'll kill him next time!" Inu-Yasha said threateningly while Chisako sweatdropped. "Inu-Yasha-sama, you need to work on your threats," Chisako said and Inu- Yasha grabbed her wrist. "Come on, Chisako!!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed and Chisako didn't budge. "Let me go, Inu-Yasha, just because you're my future otousan, does not mean you can boss me around now!!" Chisako said and Inu-Yasha glared. "I can if I want to!" Inu-Yasha shouted back and Chisako pulled her wrist away and grabbed Akiyama's wrist. "Come on, we need to head back to the village so Kagome can stop Inu- Yasha!!" Chisako said and jumped up and jumped over the trees. "Chisako, get back here!!" Inu-Yasha shouted and Chisako shrieked seeing he was right behind her. "Eeee! I'm starting to regret hating my father's ability to jump and never using it!!" Chisako cried and went faster, and nearly tripped. She saw Kagome and landed in front of her, Akiyama landing on his feet next to her. "Kagome-chan, help us!!" Chisako whined and Kagome saw Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha, OSUWARI!" Kagome said and Inu-Yasha fell into the ground, and this started a World War Three.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Adults never learn," Chisako sighed and suddenly she noticed Inu-Yasha was gone. She sniffed and found his scent along with another: A dead scent. Chisako slowly got up and snuck past Sango and Kagome successfully, but Miroku was a different story. He kept muttering in his sleep things like "Will you have my child?" and "Young women everywhere..." and Chisako tried so hard not laugh as she snuck past him. Once she got outside and in the clear, she let it out. "Oh my God, I can't believe their hanging around him!" Chisako laughed and after it was out of her system, she sniffed and followed his scent. She saw some strange demons and a faint blue light. "Nani?" Chisako said and suddenly heard Inu-Yasha's voice. "Kikyo..." he said and Chisako gasped silently and hid behind a tree. She looked and gasped again. "It's her...Kikyo...Inu-Yasha's dead lover...but why is he here with her? Doesn't he care at all for Kagome-chan?" Chisako asked herself and saw Kikyo just stare blankly at Inu-Yasha. "So you came, Inu-Yasha," Kikyo said and Inu-Yasha blinked. "Of course I did!" Inu-Yasha said and Chisako listened intently. Suddenly something dawned on her. "Shit, he might smell my scent...but...I can't take my eyes off..." Chisako said and she continued watching, and suddenly Kikyo looked her way and she gasped. Kikyo pulled a arrow and let it go, and it nearly hit Chisako's head. "Crap, I've stayed too long!" Chisako realized and tried getting away but heard Inu-Yasha sniff. "Chisako?!" Inu-Yasha said and Chisako held her eyes closed. I've been caught!! Chisako thought and she heard footsteps in front of her. She opened one eye and saw Kikyo above her. She held her breath as the smell of the dead filled her nose and made her want to gag. How can Inu- Yasha stand this scent?! Chisako's thoughts shouted and Kikyo glared. "Tell me what you are doing here, quarter demon," Kikyo asked and Chisako gulped. "I...uh, I followed Inu-Yasha, because he left once he smelled your scent...which by the way this would be a really bad time to mention your scent could gag an entire village, right?" Chisako guessed, trying to get her way out of this one. Kikyo just glared. "I am Chisako Higurashi, and this would also be a really bad time to tell you that I'm Inu-Yasha and Kagome's future daughter, am I right?" Chisako said, backing up against the tree, hoping Kikyo won't kill her. "Kagome and Inu-Yasha's future child?" Kikyo repeated and her eyes filled with hurt. "Uh...yeah...you know what, I'm really tired, so I'm just going to go now, good night, Inu-Yasha, Kikyo..." Chisako said and snuck past Kikyo hurriedly, and ran back to the village. I wish I had never seen both of them! I can never tell Kagome this!! Chisako's thoughts screamed and something made her realize something else. Inu-Yasha and Kikyo...are they still...in love? But that can't be, because Kagome and Inu-Yasha and me in the future...and that look in Kikyo's eyes, hurt, but a revengeful hurt...I think I shouldn't have even said anything, because now I think something bad is going to happen...Chisako realized and decided she had better stay close to the group.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked back to the village, the scent of Chisako and Kikyo in his mind. She saw us, dammit. Now she'll probably tell Kagome...but, I couldn't help it, Kikyo was here and ...Inu-Yasha thought his thoughts cut off when he saw Chisako walking back to the village, her head looking down and her eyes deep in thought. Chisako...poor kid, she didn't have to come, but she did...now she saw me and Kikyo, even though she didn't want too...what have I done? Inu- Yasha thought and sat on the grassy hill, watching Chisako go back into the small hut.  
  
Chisako woke up the next morning before everybody else, and she decided to go to the God Tree. She got up and walked past everybody and went out and walked to the God Tree. She sat on one of the roots that were out of the ground. She looked up and remembered the story her okaasan told her about meeting her otousan here. Okaasan met otousan here, and okaasan found out she had the Shikon no Tama inside of her, and then a few days later she shot an arrow and hit the Jewel, making it shatter. That's when her journey with otousan started, and at the end of their journey, he moved to her time, and now here I am, sitting on this root thinking about them...Chisako was so deep in thought, she didn't smell the scent of a full demon. "So, you're the quarter demon everyone is talking about," a voice said and Chisako turned around, blinking, and just in time to dodge a yellow whip that was aimed for her. "Who the heck did that, because if they try is again, their face will be meeting my fist!" Chisako threatened and the voice laughed, and out came a man with a white fur looking thing around his shoulder, a purple crescent moon on his forehead, red streaks on his eyes, and long white hair. "I doubt you'll be able to hit me," he said and Chisako gasped and pointed. "Sesshomaru?!" Chisako shouted and the man stopped, looking at her blankly.  
  
"I had heard you were from the future, and was my little brother and that feeble human's future child," Sesshomaru said and Chisako glared. "Kagome is NOT wimpy!" Chisako said and Sesshomaru ignored her. "If you are from the future, and hang around my little brother, then you deserve to die," Sesshomaru said and Chisako crossed her arms. "It's just like okaasan told me, you hated anybody that even remotely knew your little brother, and it would make sense that you hate his future daughter!" Chisako shouted and Sesshomaru stared at her the same. "Die," he said and raced towards her quickly and she shrieked. "Hey, I'm only a quarter demon; give me some time, dammit!" Chisako yelled and raised her claw. The only attack I have is Iron Reaver, and that won't be enough to stop Sesshomaru! Chisako told herself and raced towards him. "Iron Reaver Soul--," Chisako began but Sesshomaru got out of the way easily and Chisako gasped. Sesshomaru raised his hand and the yellow whip appeared again and hit Chisako who screamed in pain. She fell to the ground and panted. Damn it, I'm too weak! I'm going to get killed! Chisako thought and Sesshomaru prepared to finish her off. "Is that all you have? I expected more?" Sesshomaru said and Chisako winced. Somebody please help me!! Chisako's thoughts screamed and as Sesshomaru prepared to attack again a bright light appeared and blinded him. "Nani?!" Chisako shouted and suddenly the bright light turned into a sword.  
  
"There it is..." said a dark voice as she felt the surge of power from the sword. "The Kagami Kantana no Yume has been awakened," she said again, smiling evilly.  
  
Chisako looked at the sword which floated in front of her. This is no mere quarter demon...Sesshomaru thought and Chisako's eyes glazed over as she grasped the sword and once the blinding light disappeared, her eyes returned to normal. She blinked when she saw the sword and studied it. It had a long white blade, and at the starting of the blade there was a small red jewel with crystal white wings on it. Chisako blinked again. "At least I have a chance of saving my butt..." Chisako said and held up the sword which was incredibly light. "I can't believe you tried to kill me!! I'll show it'll be harder then you think!" Chisako shouted and Sesshomaru glared. He raised his hand again for the yellow whip and words entered Chisako's mind as the whip raced towards her. "Mirror Reflection!" she shouted and a clear crystallized shield turned the whip back on Sesshomaru. "Nani?!" he shouted and dodged his own whip. Chisako stared in amazement. Sesshomaru snarled and pulled out his own sword and Chisako shrieked as he ran towards her, sword out-stretched and more words came into Chisako's mind. "Uh...Dream Void!" she shouted and Sesshomaru stopped as he saw a black hole and it seemed to be showing scenes from his dreams. Suddenly it blasted him with a black light and Chisako's eyes went wide. "Whoa, wasn't expecting that to happen," Chisako said and Sesshomaru fell to the ground, knocked out, and the sword disappeared from Chisako's hands. She fell to her knees and stared in utter shock and amazement. "I've realized my purpose for being here..." Chisako said and behind her a flea appeared. "Was that what I think it was...?" he said in amazement.  
  
Chapter Five: The Legend of the Mirror Swords "Well, well, if it ain't Myoga the cowardly flea," Inu-Yasha said and Chisako blinked. "Myoga? You mean the coward who helps you guys with information but disappears once even anything remotely dangerous appears?" Chisako said and Inu-Yasha nodded. "That's him," Inu-Yasha said and Myoga glanced at Chisako who blinked again. "Who is this, Lord Inu-Yasha?" Myoga asked and Chisako smiled. "Chisako Higurashi, I'm from the future, I'm the daughter of Kagome and Inu- Yasha, Myoga!" Chisako said. "Really? So then, you have the same delicious blood?" Myoga said, hopping up on Chisako nose and started sucking out blood, much to Chisako's annoyment. "Get off me, bug," she said and slapped her nose, squashing Myoga. "If you run at danger, you better run now while you still have a chance to live," Chisako said threateningly and Myoga sweatdropped. "This is definitely Lord Inu-Yasha and Lady Kagome's child," Myoga said and Inu-Yasha and Kagome glared. "What did you say?" they both said at the same time. Myoga realized what he said and quickly changed the subject. "I ran into Chisako this morning after she fought your elder brother, Lord Inu-Yasha, and I saw that she had a sword that looked suspiciously like a legendary sword I've only heard of in myths and legends," Myoga said and Sango blinked. "A sword that only exists in legends and myths?" Sango asked and Myoga nodded. "Their called the Mirror Swords, there's a legend that follows them:  
  
In ancient times, there was a Goddess who ruled all, and had an extraordinary fascination with mirrors, and decided to use her power to create three Swords of Power. First, the Kagami Kantana no Tama, second, the Kagami Kantana no Yume, and third, the Kagami Kantana no Hakai Heiki, all the swords were made from mirrors and had incredible powers, terrible but incredible. One day all the swords merged together and turned against the Goddess, and used their power to destroy her, and the world was saved, and the swords disappeared from existence, and have faded from any knowing for at least one hundred years, until now...  
  
I saw the Kagami Kantana no Yume with Chisako, she was using it to fight Sesshomaru, and it disappeared right after she was out of harm's way, so it's obvious she's been chosen to wield it," Myoga finished and Chisako laughed. "If I was chosen, why don't I see it in my hand's now?" Chisako asked and Myoga contemplated this. "It's because when you were in trouble, the sword appeared and help you defeat that danger, and when it was gone the sword disappeared. So I'm guessing that whenever your in a battle, the sword will appear and help you defeat the danger, until you earn the right to keep it with you at all times," Myoga answered and Chisako nodded. "It does make sense," Chisako said and Inu-Yasha yawned bored. "So only when I'm in trouble...?" Chisako asked herself and sighed, remembering her purpose for being here.  
  
Flashback  
  
When she saw the sword, Chisako's eyes glazed over and she went into another world. "You're wondering your purpose for being here?" a voice asked and Chisako blinked, but nodded. "You need to take the sword, and destroy the Goddess, and then your purpose will be fulfilled," the voice said and Chisako was pulled back into reality.  
  
End Flashback  
  
That's my purpose, to defeat this "Goddess" who created the swords and before chaos erupts. Chisako thought and looked up at the blue sky. But how can I, one girl, do that alone? She asked herself, and the wind blew her silver and white hair behind her.  
  
A woman dress all in black with long flowing white hair sat at a throne, drinking what seemed to be blood. "The Kagami Kantana no Yume has been awakened, now just for the other two..." she said, her red eyes glowing in the darkness around her. She remembered hearing about a demon that disguises himself as a human attacking villagers for shards of the Shikon no Tama. "I think I'll make a deal with him to help me awaken the other swords, then kill him so he won't get in my way of taking over my world again," she said evilly, and then let out a cold and disturbing laugh that echoed everywhere in the darkness.  
  
Naraku sat at his normal spot in his castle, staring at the Jewel in his hands. "Oh my, what a lovely collection you have there," a voice said and Naraku's eyes followed the voice and saw a woman of about nineteen in a long black dress with shining long white hair and gleaming red eyes, focused on the Jewel in his hand. "How did you get past my barrier?" Naraku asked and the woman laughed a cold and cruel laugh. "Do you think that feeble barrier is enough to stop me, Goddess Naomi, from entering this castle, Naraku?" she asked and Naraku narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" Naraku asked and Naomi held out her hand where three Jewel Shards appeared. "I have a proposition for you," she said and lightning cracked and Naraku paused while Naomi smiled evilly.  
  
Akiyama walked in the woods, looking for food when he smelled Chisako's scent. "Chisako?" he said and followed her scent and then more scents came. It was the whole group's scents. He quickly followed and bumped into Miroku. "Ah, gomen naisai!" he said and Miroku blinked. "You're Akiyama; you do know that if Inu-Yasha catches you here, you're going to be killed, right?" Miroku said and Akiyama nodded. "It's just I caught Chisako's scent and came to see her," Akiyama said and started walking past Miroku and Miroku sighed. "I wouldn't do that if I were--," Miroku was cut off by three screams and he grimaced. "You," he finished and suddenly he heard Inu-Yasha appear and Kagome scream "OSUWARI!" and Chisako yelling at Akiyama, and Miroku was grateful we didn't try to stop him. "At least I wasn't caught," he said and Sango threw a big rock at him. "PERVERTED HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango screamed and Miroku sighed while a sweatdrop appeared. "I didn't even do anything," Miroku said.  
  
"I can't believe you perverts, spying on us while we were in the hot spring!" Chisako shouted at them, glaring and looking angry. "If I had the Kagami Kantana no Yume, I'd kill you!!" Chisako screeched and Kagome and Sango glared at Inu-Yasha and Miroku. Suddenly Inu-Yasha and Chisako stopped and sniffed. "You smell that, Inu-Yasha?" Chisako asked and Inu-Yasha nodded. Chisako ran off with Inu-Yasha, the others following. Suddenly Chisako stopped and saw the woman in the black dress. "Who are you?!" Chisako shouted and the woman smiled evilly. "I am Goddess Naomi, creator of the Mirror Swords, and I came here to destroy all of you and rule the world with Naraku," she said and Chisako, Akiyama, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango all gasped as the woman laughed cruely. Suddenly, around Chisako, time seemed to stop. Her eyes were full of fear and her face was full of worry. She's the one who created the Mirror Swords...and she's going to kill me for the Kagami Kantana no Yume! Oh god...how are we going to win this one?! Chisako's thoughts screamed in worry as she prepared for her possible last battle of her life.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long absence!!! I'm really busy with my life, school, art and other things! To all the people who waited for this chapter, please forgive me! TT  
  
Chapter Six: Enter Kahori, Sango and Miroku's Descendant!  
  
"Bone Boomerang!" Kahori shouted and her huge boomerang hit the demon and it was cut in half. Kahori went towards it and picked up the Sacred Jewel Shard from the ground. "Oh, thank you, Demon Exterminator!!" one of the villagers said and Kahori turned around, smiling, pushing back her short cut black hair which hung around chin length. "No problem, really! Anytime you need any help, just shout!" Kahori said, her dark brown eyes showing enthusiasm. "What do you want for pay?" the head villager asked and Kahori waved her hand. "No payment, I do this for free, fighting the demons and defeating them is payment enough," Kahori said and went into a shed and changed out of her black and purple Demon Exterminator outfit and changed into a kimono. "See you all later!" she exclaimed and walked out of the village, hearing them all talk about how since the Demon Exterminators village was burned and all the Exterminators were killed, demons had been attacking villages all across the land. That's right, I'm in the part of the past where my descendant, Sango, had lived through the Demon Exterminator Village being destroyed, so I have to continue my journey a find her, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku. Kahori thought as she sighed. It'll be hard, but that's okay...  
  
Chisako gasped as she dodged Naomi's attack. "Where's Myoga?! I'm gonna kill him, I'm looking straight at the face of death and the stupid sword hasn't even appeared for me!! He was wrong, the stupid bug!!" Chisako growled and raised her claw. "I've had enough of this!!" Chisako said and went up to Naomi. "No! That's too dangerous, Chisako!" Sango shouted while she threw her boomerang at a demon and Chisako ignored her. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Chisako shouted and her attack was deflected by a smirking Naomi. "Darn it!" she shouted and turned to Inu-Yasha. "You COULD help, you know!" Chisako said and Inu-Yasha tried lifting his sword. Chisako growled. "Why did he have to break his blasted sword?!" Chisako cursed and she wasn't paying attention, Naomi grabbed her throat. "Chisako!" Akiyama shouted, and Chisako gasped for air. She tried kicking Naomi but she just dodged it while still holding on to her neck. "CHISAKO!" Akiyama yelled, and suddenly a bright light appeared in front of him.  
  
Kahori heard someone scream, and she decided she had better go help them. It might be a demon! She thought and ran faster, only to face a girl being held up by the neck by another in a long black dress and a half wolf demon holding a sword. "I see, so the Kagami Kantana no Tama has been awakened," Naomi said and let go of Chisako who fell to the ground, finally taking in some air. Kahori grabbed her Bone Boomerang and Naomi stared at her. "Oh? What's this? Another girl from the future, and a Demon Exterminator at that?" Naomi asked and Sango turned around and Chisako and Akiyama stared at her. "Uhhh..." Kahori stammered and Akiyama took his chance. "Soul Void!!" he shouted and Naomi was hit. "Why you little..." she said and Kagome shot her arrow towards her and Naomi dodged and Sango took her chance and threw her boomerang at Naomi who dodged it and cursed, disappearing. Chisako got up and looked at Kahori. "Are you from the future as well?" she asked and Kahori nodded. "I am Kahori, descendant of Sango and Miroku, and if I'm not mistaken, those two are Sango and Miroku," Kahori said, pointing at Sango and Miroku and Sango blushed and Miroku just looked frightened that she might hit him in the head.  
  
Later, they were all sitting Kaede's hut, and Kahori explained about how a yellow light appeared in front of her and she appeared in a destroyed village. "I knew it was my ancestor's village, and I finally found out I had been taken back to the past," Kahori said and Chisako blinked. "Wow, you're smart. I didn't realize I was in Feudal Japan until I saw my young mother and father," Chisako said and Kahori stared at her. "What?" Chisako asked and Kahori shook her head. 'I'm in this hut with a crazy girl,' Kahori thought. "So, Akiyama awakened the second sword, right?" Chisako said, and Akiyama nodded. "That's what it looked like, anyway," he answered and she sighed. "It's all being put together perfectly, three people from the future being brought back into Feudal Japan to awaken three legendary swords, destroy the goddess and go home," Chisako realized. "It all fits together, doesn't it?" Chisako said and everybody nodded. "Let's just hope we can defeat the goddess," Akiyama sighed and Chisako nodded.  
  
Naomi dropped the two Jewel Shards in front of Naraku. "There," she said simply and he picked them up. "Those brats are stronger then I thought, but the second sword has been awakened. This is all turning out perfectly," Naomi snickered and walked off, leaving the two Jewel Shards with Naraku.  
  
Chisako sighed. It had been a long day, meeting Kahori and finding out Akiyama had the second sword. Chisako wondered how long it would be until she went back home. My parents must be going crazy trying to find me. Chisako thought sadly and went to the God Tree. "When will I get home?" Chisako wondered out loud sadly, and suddenly a scent came up to her. "Kikyo..." she growled, looking around to see Kikyo coming out from behind the trees. "I see you're still alive," Kikyo glared and Chisako glared right back. "And I see you're still...dead..." Chisako said and sweatdropped. "Okay, scratch that," she whispered and Kikyo still glared at her. "Take a picture!! Oh wait, you don't have camera's here, um, never mind!!" Chisako laughed nervously and Kikyo pulled an arrow with her bow and shot it at Chisako who shrieked and dodged it. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING!!" Chisako screamed and dodged another arrow. 'Where's the freakin' sword?! I could really use it right now!!' Chisako thought and dodged another arrow and Kikyo pulled another one. "Don't you dead people ever give up?!" she shouted at Kikyo who pulled another arrow back and let it go, and Chisako gasped as she didn't have time to dodge it, and she closed her eyes for the pain but opened them back up due to a bright light and she gasped as she saw to the sword. "It's about time!!" she shouted and grabbed it, "Mirror Reflection!!" she shouted and the arrow dissolved as it hit the shield. "Alright, you want a fight for no reason; I'll give you a fight for no reason!!" Chisako shouted and Kikyo smirked, and walked off towards the village. "Uh...moshi moshi?" Chisako said, waving her hand. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Chisako said and Kikyo continued walking. 'Wait a minute...she's going to attack Kagome!! I knew I shouldn't have said anything about me being Inu-Yasha and Kagome's future child!!' Chisako thought with sudden realization. She growled and jumped over Kikyo and began jumping towards the village. "Kagome, look out! Kikyo's coming to get you!!" Chisako screamed at Kagome who blinked and got up from her seat on the ground, and she gasped as she saw Kikyo pull an arrow towards her. "I said look out, are you stupid or something?!" Chisako screamed and got in front of Kagome, and prepared Mirror Reflection, but didn't have time. She got hit with the arrow instead. "Chisako!!" Kagome yelled and Chisako fell her to knees.  
  
"That...woman will pay..." Chisako whispered before fainting.  
  
"Oh my god, Chisako!" Akiyama and Kahori shouted, coming out from the hut, and looked up at Kikyo. "Why did you do this?!" Akiyama shouted at her and she didn't answer, but just walked off. "We need to give her immediate attention," Kahori exclaimed and picked up Chisako and took her back to the hut.  
  
"Well, it seems that Kikyo lady got rid of that brat, good, now I can get my sword back, but I'll wait until after the third one awakens until I tell them the full story of the Mirror Swords, I don't know what that bug told them, but he didn't get all of his facts right," Naomi said, hiding in some trees. "Yes, it's only just a matter of time..." she whispered evilly and disappeared.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Future Visits Chapter Seven: The Legend of the Mirror Swords Revealed!  
  
Chisako still hadn't woken up from Kikyo shooting her with her arrow, and everybody was starting to worry.  
  
"It didn't hit anything vital, but she still hasn't woken up, so I'm beginning to worry," Kahori said sadly, and nobody would have figured that Chisako was dreaming about the true legend of the swords...  
  
Dream  
  
Three figures stood in front of three swords, each figure was in shadows, and the swords in front of them glowed three colors, silver, gray and black.  
  
"We must take these swords and keep the world safe from evil," the one in front said, and sounded like a girl, and she grabbed the first sword. The other two did the same and three lights emerged and...  
  
Chisako woke up.  
  
"Whoa..." she whispered. Kahori gasped as she saw her friend wake up. "Chisako, you're awake!!" Kahori exclaimed and Chisako nodded. "But I'm gonna brutally maim that Kikyo person..." Chisako grumbled and Kahori laughed. "Well, before you do, you need to rest, okay?" Kahori said and Chisako nodded. "Even though I've been resting for two days..." Chisako grumbled, and looked up at the ceiling and Kahori smiled.  
  
"But we want you to be okay, incase Goddess Naomi decides to pay us a visit," Kahori pointed out.  
  
"Let her come, I'll take her on!!" Chisako exclaimed but ended up coughing.  
  
"You need to rest, Chisako," Kahori said, and Chisako rolled her eyes, but nodded. She laid back down, and thought about the dream. Who were those people? And why...why did Chisako feel such a close bond to the one in the middle? And just what was going to happen? Questions flew around Chisako's mind, confusing her, until she fell asleep.  
  
She woke up a few hours later, and felt better. Better enough to take a walk outside. She did so, ignoring everyone's protests, and walked to the God Tree. 'Why? Why have me, Kahori and Akiyama been brought back to the past? I mean...is there some sort of destiny we're supposed to fulfill or something?! But even so...how? Everything's so confusing...and so top it all off, I think I have a crush on Aki-kun—did I just call him Aki-kun? Wuahhh!!! SHIMATTA!! I DO LIKE HIM!!!!!!' Chisako's thoughts screamed. Realizing she liked Akiyama nearly made her fall off the up-rooted root of the God Tree she was sitting on. She regained her balance and sighed, blushing.  
  
"Damn..." she whispered, and looked around, still blushing. Suddenly something in the bushes made her jump up and get into a fighting stance.  
  
"You know, you aren't exactly in the position to fight," said a familiar voice.  
  
Chisako sighed as she sat back down. "It's only you, Aki-ku—Akiyama..." Chisako said, and wanted to slap herself for nearly calling Akiyama "Aki- kun". 'Chisako no baka!!' Chisako scolded herself.  
  
"We should get you back to the hut, ne, Chisako?" Akiyama said, walking up to her. "Iie, I'm staying right here, I want to be out of that god forsaken hut..." Chisako said, looking away to keep herself from blushing. Akiyama sat down next to her, and Chisako started feeling nervous. 'What the hell?' she thought. 'W...why am I feeling nervous? Eep!! Not good!! Must get away from Aki-kun—AKIYAMA DAMNIT!!!!' Chisako's thoughts screamed, and she wanted to get up and run off back to the hut, but her legs wouldn't move. 'Damnit all to hell and gone, the gods must have something against me!! I can't move!!' Chisako thought alarmed, and realized only just then Akiyama had been talking, but her screaming thoughts had droned him out.  
  
Akiyama noticed her alarmed and worried expression, and began looking concerned. "Ne, Chisako, daijoubu?" Akiyama asked, leaning forward and Chisako squeaked and nearly fell over, but caught her balance.  
  
"Anou...h...hai!!" Chisako shouted, and Akiyama jumped back when she shouted.  
  
"Moy, what's wrong with you?" he asked, and Chisako shook her head.  
  
"Nothing!! I...should...um...be getting back to the hut now!!" Chisako said, getting up, and Akiyama got up as well.  
  
He smiled. "Here, I'll walk you back."  
  
Chisako "O.O"ed, and shook her head. "Iie!! Daijoubu!! Honto!!"  
  
"Iie, come on, Chi-cha—"Akiyama froze, and so did Chisako.  
  
"What in the hell did you just call me?"  
  
"Um...nothing..."  
  
"Liar, you called me Chi-chan!!"  
  
"I did not!!"  
  
"Did too!!"  
  
"Did not!!"  
  
"Now look, Inuyasha, who does this remind you of?" a voice said, and Akiyama and Chisako turned to see a twitching Inuyasha and a smiling Kagome.  
  
"Okaasan!! Eh...otousan...um...exactly how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough, Chisako," Inuyasha growled, and stomped towards Akiyama.  
  
"Otousan!! Matte!!" Chisako exclaimed.  
  
"Now listen here, wolf-boy, I told you to stay away from Chisako, yeh got that?! Now if I ever catch you even five feet near her, I'll—"  
  
"Inuyasha, osuwari," Kagome said simply, and Inuyasha slammed into the ground.  
  
"Arigatou, okaasan!" Chisako exclaimed, and Kagome nodded and dragged a shouting Inuyasha off. Chisako turned back to Akiyama. "I guess we should be getting back to the hut, ne?" Chisako said, and Akiyama nodded and Chisako started walking off, and Akiyama caught up with her, and slowly, he took her hand. Chisako's eyes widened, but soon she smiled and they walked back to the hut together.  
  
"Naomi!!!" Naraku yelled and Naomi walked into his room.  
  
"What? I was busy..." Naomi muttered. "With what? Spying on those brats?! You have better things to do, like gathering the Jewel Shard for me!!" Naraku shouted and Naomi glared at him.  
  
"Have you forgotten, Naraku, that I am not your servant, and that I am more powerful then you?" Naomi stated, sounding more like a threat then a question.  
  
Naraku caught onto this, and he growled. "Do not mess with me, woman!!"  
  
Naomi laughed. "You are the one who should not do the messing, Naraku."  
  
"Shut up and get me more Jewel Shards!"  
  
"And why should I? I have better things I can do then gather Jewel Shards for you," Naomi said, and raised her hand. "Now, either you start being a little nicer to me, or else I will kill you, and actually do something nice for those poor incarnations of yours, Kagura and Kanna," Naomi threatened, and Naraku froze, knowing that she would not hesitate to kill him.  
  
"Fine..." he said and Naomi grinned evilly, lowering her hand. "That's a good little half-demon..." Naomi said and Naraku's eyes narrowed at her, and she only stared back in silence, and then walked out of the room.  
  
Speaking of Kagura and Kanna...  
  
Kagura and Kanna watched the group in the hut, Miroku just having been slapped for hitting on Kahori, and Chisako fighting with Inuyasha about Akiyama, who was talking with Kagome, and Sango shouting her head off at Miroku for hitting on their descendant.  
  
"Honestly, these people amaze me sometimes..." Kagura said in her cool voice. She watched them all closely, ignoring the fact that she was supposed to be helping Naraku, instead of watching the group fight. But for some reason, she just didn't want to serve Naraku anymore.  
  
And even though she acted like it, she never wanted to serve him in the first place. That bastard stole her heart, and her sister's heart. Now, if she ever disobeyed him, with one swift movement of his hand, he could kill her so easily. But nowadays, she could give a damn if she disobeyed him or not.  
  
"You know, you should really be serving Naraku now..." said a dark and cold voice, and Kagura turned her head slightly and looked out of the corner of her eye to see Naomi.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagura sneered, turning around. "Aren't you supposed to be finding the Jewel Shards for Naraku?" Kagura said coldly. "What I do is none of your business, Kagura."  
  
"Oh but it is, seeing as how we serve under the same master..." "Funny, and here I thought you just didn't give a damn if you disobeyed him or not."  
  
Kagura froze. How did this bitch read her mind? Did she really have that much power? Or was it just a lucky guess?  
  
"...I think...nowadays...I think if I disobey him, maybe I'll finally get the freedom I want..."  
  
"Even if it means he kills you?" "Anything would be better then serving under someone who has their heart in their hands, and is forcing you to do all their dirty work..."  
  
Naomi snickered. "I see, so you're finally just starting to realize that?"  
  
"...I've known it for a long time; I just didn't face the facts and believe it..."  
  
"Then maybe, if you wish to be free so much, if you do me a favor, I can grant you and your sister freedom..."  
  
Kagura froze. Could she really? Or was she just using her like Naraku used herself? Or was just actually giving her one little task, and then she and Kanna would be free from Naraku...  
  
Forever?  
  
"...Alright, what is this 'favor'?" Kagura asked, and Naomi smiled evilly. "I knew you'd see it my way..." she said.  
  
Chisako had just finished fighting with Inuyasha, and went outside for some fresh air. "Moy, okaasan was right, otousan WAS a big pain in the past..." "Oi, I heard that!!"  
  
Chisako sweatdropped. "I should really learn to keep my mouth shut..."  
  
"Yes, you should..." said a cool voice, and Chisako looked up to see... "Well, well, if it ain't Kagura." "And if it isn't the quarter demon..." Kagura sneered.  
  
"What do you want? I don't exactly want to mess with you today..." Chisako grumbled. "And do you really think that matters to us?"  
  
"Not really, I just felt like saying it to see what your reaction would be," Chisako muttered, her sweatdrop getting bigger. Suddenly everybody came outside. "Well, took you guys long enough," Chisako whispered, her sweatdrop getter bigger, if that's even anime-ly possible.  
  
"Kagura, what the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and Kagura sneered, and pointed at Kahori, Akiyama, and Chisako.  
  
"Them, of course..." she out held her fan and said some words, and blades went towards Chisako, Akiyama, and Kahori, who all dodged easily. 'Something isn't right...she's holding back!!' Chisako thought with sudden realization. 'This isn't her normal power like the kind okaasan and otousan talk about back home! She must be up to something!!' Chisako thought and dodged more blades.  
  
A few minutes later, the entire group had gotten tired from dodging blades. Kagura snickered.  
  
"Is this all you have? Pitiful, really..." Kagura sneered, and Chisako slowly got up, panting. Her chest was hurting, and she was weak and tired from dodging blades aimed at her. Kagura powered up and sent more blades at Chisako, who couldn't dodge them. Kahori gasped. "Chisako, abunai!" Kahori exclaimed, and somehow got up and ran towards Chisako, getting in the way.  
  
Chisako gasped.  
  
Everything seemed to stand still, when suddenly a bright light appeared in front of the three, and swords merged from the light.  
  
"I see...good work, Kagura, Kanna..." a cold and bitter voice said, and Naomi appeared.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just give us that freedom you promised us," Kagura said and Naomi sneered.  
  
"Oh, I will..." Naomi said and threw a black orb at them. Kagura gasped. "You bitch!! You lied to us!!"  
  
Naomi just laughed. "There's nothing you can do about it now...now you can have your freedom...in hell..."  
  
The orb hit Kagura and Kanna, and an explosion erupted and once everything was again visible, Kagura and Kanna were gone. There was no trace of them anywhere. They had been eliminated.  
  
Chisako gasped, looking at the spot where they both once stood, and couldn't help but feel sorry for them both. She had heard stories about how those two had their hearts taken by Naraku, and had to serve him, or else he could kill them, and all they wanted was freedom.  
  
And they got it...only it wasn't the kind of freedom they wanted.  
  
Chisako, now gripping her sword, glared at Naomi. "You...how...could you?!" Chisako screeched. Naomi only laughed. "You had that dream, didn't you?"  
  
"...Yume? Matte...you mean you knew all this was going to happen? And that all of us have just fallen into your trap?"  
  
Naomi smirked. "You could say that, yes..." Naomi snickered. "I can tell you the true legend of those swords, you know..."  
  
"...The true legend? What do you mean?!" Chisako exclaimed. Naomi smirked, and began...  
  
"Yes, that bug was correct, in ancient times I was a powerful goddess who controlled over the land, and I did have a fascination with mirrors. But, I was also a strong swords woman, and also loved sword fighting. I was so obsessed; I took three mirrors and with my powers, created swords from them. I called them the Kagami Kantanas, Mirror Swords. But, after a while, I realized the swords had started to act...strangely. As if they had minds of their own, this, of course, was impossible, so I dismissed it...until one day...they became so powerful, they used their powers to give themselves human bodies...they began to stray from me, their creator, and finally, the turned on me, and locked me away in a mirror, but not before I sealed them back into their sword forms. But...one day, I felt their souls escape, and go off somewhere far from this time...and look who wields the swords...you three...I suspect you know what this means..."  
  
Naomi smirked at everybody stared at her in shock.  
  
"Kami-sama..." was all Chisako could say. Suddenly, it all made sense, how her, Akiyama, and Kahori would be called back into the past.  
  
Why they were the holders of the swords.  
  
It was because...they had the souls of the three who were once swords. 


End file.
